regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 113
Day 1 Doreen and Droopy are hanging out in the back corner of Shenanigans, when they are approached by an dignitary, Bernard. The dignitary hires the two of them to go to Goldhill to deliver the message. Also they are to find out what happened to the other messengers, telling them they are to be paid 100g each if they get to the bottom of the mystery, but only 20g if they just deliver the message. Doreen and Droopy buy some supplies for the trip and loaded them on Doreen's Wagon. The party then heads off down the road to Kurshwikk. Half way into the day, the party happens across a Boar and 5 baby boars are in the middle of the road, they are eating something. Doreen realises it is a dead halfling. Doreen fears the mother boar, and the baby boars follow after. Doreen searches the body and back pack, before tossing the body off the side of the road. They resume their journey. Not long after they are ambushed by 4 Goblin Archers and 2 Hobgoblins with Spears. The Hobgoblins attack the 2 Donkeys pulling the cart, knocking one out and freaking out the other. Doreen and Droopy unleash their undead minions, Crawling Claws & Undead Rats. 50 Crawling Claws punch the Hobgoblins to death. The Goblins turn and flee. Doreen calms down the Donkey and heals up the other one. Droopy loots the Hobgoblins. Doreen forgets to cut off the Hobgoblins Hands Day 2 Doreen and Droopy reach Kurshwikk and spend the night. While at the tavern, Droopy omen reads to see what the weather will be. Is told it will be hot. Day 3 Before heading out, they buy a barrel of water. Then they head north. During the trip Doreen notices a Troll off the side of the road trying to get something in the log. The pair leave it alone and continue on. They camp at the edge of the Vodan Plains. Day 4 The party set out to cross the Vodan Plains. It will take 6 days to cross. Day 9 Almost to their destination, they see a Blue Dragon in the sky and it spots the party. Doreen turns the cart around, and the dragon returns to the mountains. They make a detour to the east near the river then head north. Day 11 The party reach Bridge Gate They go to the Bridge Gate Golden tavern. It is very busy when they arrive. Doreen asks the owner/bartender David what is up with the blue dragon. The bartender calls the Blue Dragon, Azelon. An age class 12 Lightning Dragon. They also talk about how defensive Goldhill is and how it is an in dependant city-state and that gold shipments have stopped. Doreen and Droopy plan to check it out on their way there. Droopy gets drunk. At first she is considered cute. But after she gets sick, Droppy is kicked out. Doreen takes Droppy to the inn. Day 12 Droopy is hungover, laying down in the cart, using her undead rats to put a wet rag on her face. It is a hot day. They cross the Bridge Gate bridges and then head west. Doreen and Droopy eventually reach the narrow canyon on the way to Goldhill. Half way towards Goldhill, they are stopped by Human Solders wearing red tabards, who disarm the party. The soldiers search Doreen and Droopy, and are freaked out by Doreen. The solders reveal they are Mistryan and Goldhill is under their rule. They demand the correspondence from Doreen. Doreen speaks a phrase. :The Night Falls The darkness stone being held by a hand on her armor opens and the area is plunged into darkness. Doreen unleashes the Crawling Claws. 30 at the Captain, 5 Crawling Claws each of 4 normal solders around them. 3 normal solders are killed straight away. The crowbowmen from above fire, hitting the first Donkey. Droppy releases 19 rats. The captain and the normal solders find the ropes and retreat. "Burn it with Fire!" calls out the Captain. A fireball is thrown at them. The released rats and claws are destroyed. The wagon catches on fire. The Captain is killed by the hands before he can reach the top of the canyon. The normal solders makes it out with 1 HP managed to throw the claw still on him. Droopy sends up some more undead rats, and kills a Solder up top, but the rats are killed by the wizard up top with burning hands. Droopy sends up more rats and kill Dave the Solder. The wizard up top uses burning hands. Doreen starts to climb, making the zone of darkness to go upwards. Doreen slips and tries to climb again. Droopy starts collecting bodies, and raised 2 of them into zombies. Doreen at the top of the cliff. Walks a few feet and speaks the command spell. :The Night Ends The crowbowmen fire at Doreen, but can't penetrate her armor. Droopy casts Chaos Ward on Doreen. Doreen casts hold person on the wizard and death marches forward. The crowbowmen fire again, and fail to hit Doreen again, this time the arrows scatter on the Chaos Ward. The crowbowmen spread out. Doreen walks up to the held wizard. The crowbowmen miss again. Doreen kills the wizard. Doreen charges at the crowbowmen. They fire again, one hits Doreen, two of the shots are bounced back at the attackers because of Chaos Ward. The crowbowmen retreat. :"Don't Fuck with the Mailwoman." says Doreen to their backs. Doreen starts looting the solders on top of the craigs. She finds some tents and bedrolls. Their gear don't look in the best condition and the quality of the tabards are terrible, like they were made by each individual solder. There is only one Donkey left alive, Don Key. Doreen tells Droopy that she thinks they are bandits just wearing fake uniforms. Doreen and Droopy have Droopy's two zombies fight to the death. Then they kill the winner. Doreen and Droopy head on towards Goldhill. They pass the dam designed to flood the canyon, and tell the keeper of the dam they are just delivering a letter. They reach Goldhill. Doreen asks if they are under Mistrayan control and the dwarf confirms. Doreen heads over to a human guard house, with a red tabard on the outside. Doreen walks up to the administrator inside and hands the letter, but warns the letter is trapped. The man realises they are from Drekis and grins, and happily accepts the letter, but demands a messenger call in Reggie to cast dispel magic. The adminstrator tries to get Doreen to stay, but she just leaves. Day 23 Doreen and Droopy travel back to Bergshire. They report in what happened accurately to Bernard and his assistant. They are paid the 100g each. Exp: 5000 exp Significant NPCs * Desmond the Dashing - Owner of Shenanigans * Drekis offical, Bernard, who hires the Party * David the Bartender - Owner of Bridge Gate Golden tavern * Captain of squad of Mistryan Solders * Mistryan Adminstrator at Goldhill Signifcant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans (Location), * Kurshwikk * Vodan Plains * Bridge Gate * Canyon Outside of Goldhill * Goldhill Category:Shenanigans Episodes